Deadpool: Killing Time
by Higz
Summary: When a simple protection job goes wrong, Deadpool finds himself stuck in time and a big conspiracy. Expect the usual guns, chimichangas and money but with a more diverse villains cast and character arcs that ask questions never before asked in Deadpool comics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Client

The car engine remained running as the headlights lit up a shadow filled New York City.

Deadpool watched closely as his client exited the car and made his way into the opposing building before gazing back into the roof of his scope.

"Come to Papa" Deadpool silently commanded with a crouched stance on top of the Daily Bugle.

The Daily Bugle was New York's biggest printing press in both size and popularity which made it not the most ideal place especially since he was dressed in his iconic red and black with holsters that contained daggers, katanas and one or two shurikens for some reason. However despite the lack of stealth the perfect shot meant everything in this business since an inch too low could mean a failed contract and a loss of reputation, but an inch higher and it could mean $300,000.

The chatter from the reporters below echoed upwards towards Deadpool's ears, The Bugle was a credit to New York as the city that never sleeps since it never stopped running and it never halted its ear to the stories New York City would conjure especially something like a man in red and black on the rooftops, not that it mattered of course because he made sure to lock the door behind him, with one or two C4s for good measure.

 _"What are we doing here again?"_ a bothersome voice emerged from inside Deadpool's head.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?"** a second voice denounced.

 _"I have alzheimers"_ the first voice explained.

The second voice grunted **"HOW DO YOU HAVE ALZHEIMERS? YOU'RE A VOICE CREATED BY A SCHIZOPHRENIC MERCENARY WHO HAS BEEN SITTING HERE WATCHING A MEETING OF A MAN WITH A STUPID GOATEE WHO RECEIVED DEATH THREATS IN THE MAIL TODAY."**

 _"There, see was that so hard?"_ the first voice gleefully announced.

"Shhh" Deadpool whispered as he lowered the 7.62 calibre sniper rifle towards the arced window.

" _Wait did you say he got threatened today? What kind of boring psychopath threatens someone on a frickin' Sunday?"_ the first voice pressed to the second voice's dismay.

The client quickly scribbled on a piece of paper before slyly shielding it behind him as he leaned back against the pane of the glass.

 _"Oooh oooh what does it say"_ the first voice enquired with excitement.

Deadpool zoomed in on the scratchings "Uh oh."

The writing on the paper was shabby but still clear "She's Here".

The man's head twitched to the left to reveal a quarter of the woman's pale face, it was all Deadpool needed to squeeze the trigger.

"Bye bye Ms. American Pie" Deadpool crooned as the bullet swerved rapidly across.

The unstoppable speed of the projectile carried a ferocious accurate thump that was nigh homicidally beautiful.

But as Deadpool soon realised this city is a city where anything can happen.

Ammunition could fly all night long and never be stopped, until that night.

The bullets were stunned mid-air as a glimpse of the woman's pupil bulged.

 _"Uhh...was that supposed to happen?"_ the first voice pondered from inside Deadpool's head as the fired bullet stood frozen from within the window capturing both the smoke and acceleration.

Deadpool stood back for three seconds of disbelief before he cocked, locked and reloaded firing three more times, but each one slowed down as soon as they entered the room.

Everything within the mysterious four walls had seemingly lost its ability of motion.

A flick of the woman's dark hair waved as she casually placed her hands on the client's shoulders and shifted his head in front of the frozen bullets.

The client's face was numbed still in a permanent state of shock and fear to the point that his heart rate was at a rocketing fast pace for five straight minutes and if Deadpool didn't do something fast the client was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"Not today sweetheart" Deadpool rushed for his pistol that knelt next to his grenades, ammo and stale chimichangas but it was unattainable. His muscles began to cease as well as his pace. The mercenary forced his head slowly towards the arced window to find the woman had vanished and the client was trembling at the six critical golden bullets.

"Hush now" the woman taunted from behind Deadpool's halted ear. "We wouldn't want any more shots fired at your client now would we?".

Deadpool attempted to make a word, a vowel, anything but all he could do was accept a momentary defeat and listen to the woman's playful nefarious tone as a word would take almost a decade to speak.

The woman rubbed her two fingers together "Tell me mercenary why did your client have an empty book? Why did he do what he did to me? what does it all mean?"

Deadpool's jaws remained clung together by the hands of time.

"It's alright" The woman briefly chuckled "Even if you could talk you wouldn't tell me...no, you want to kill me don't you? Oh I'm sure you can and I'm sure I can't kill you, at least not yet. It must be fun being invincible, not having to worry about death. But I bet you in all that liberty, it must be pretty lonely watching others leave. You could say it's only a matter of time before you...snap".

The woman snapped her fingers as time abruptly returned to normal and the six bullets flung through the client's skull causing an explosion of blood that scattered across all four of the walls.

The woman spoke with an assertive tone "I must go now, my job is done. Don't worry you'll return to normal too in about five minutes since I wouldn't want our blind date to be spoiled when the police arrive. If you hurry over you might still be able to get about twenty dollars from his pocket."

The shrill of the sirens announced Deadpool's return to normal motion, he reached for his equipment and dashed towards the door.

VVVT VVVT, the vibration from Deadpool's phone.

Not now.

VVVT VVVT

Why now?

VVVT VVVT

Who was it?

VVVT VVVT

"Hello?" Deadpool asked as one hand gave into the temptation while his other hand disabled the C4s and reached for the door handle.

His eyes hesitantly rolled over towards the splattered body of his client that was being investigated thoroughly by forensics.

"Hello" a man responded.

"Wait that voice...you're" Deadpool attempted.

"The client" the man explained "You have to get out of there, come to the address I've texted you but be careful you have no idea who's watching."

"What? but I thought you were dead" Deadpool muttered.

The man announced "All will be revealed tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forged Alliances

 **Puck's Bar, Toronto,Canada**

On the other edge of Deadpool's world, a lone creaking chair shifted back and forth in the middle of a dimly lit tavern.

"Decisions, decisions" the man pondered to the disgust of the owner, Puck.

The agitated Puck ruffled his Anglaise moustache and turned to the indecisive man "Are you going to make a choice or do they just stare at their cards in America?"

A green hooded woman named Silver Fox by onlookers smirked "Hush now that's no way to treat your guest Puck, besides keeping your cards close to your chest isn't the worst method in the world. Would you like a drink?"

The indecisive man's legs eventually remained on the floor as his other four legs returned to their non creaking position "I don't drink. Also thanks sweetie but I can make sly remarks on my own."

The man folded as his once indecisive eyes had now suddenly become selective as he gazed across the round table towards a mechanically enhanced brute of a man with a cybernetic eye to add to his dashing good looks "So tell me Kane, how's life back home?"

Garrison Kane counted his chips "interesting, someone has been making moves in your territory."

"Is that so?" the mysterious man enquired "I may have to look into that, but please...continue."

Kane chugged his vodka slowly before leaving out a gasp "You two have met before, they call him Deadpool."

"Wade? hardly" the man denied as his chair returned to its creaking state.

Kane monitored his cards "Believe what you want to believe assassin, in the last four months you've been travelling Deadpool has killed triple what you have for half the price."

The man scratched his grizzled chin "Heh heh, I guess he's gotten more brain cells since we last spoke."

 **Daily Bugle, New York City**

Deadpool stood furiously clasping his phone for a good minute before turning his head back towards the haunted window that now had a shivering pistol behind it.

"P...Police" an officer loudly stuttered "what are you doing up there?" he hesitantly demanded.

A smile crept underneath Deadpool's mask as he peeked down over the twenty one storey building before prodding his neck back up.

Deadpool took four backward steps towards the wall behind him "In the immortal words of Tom Petty"

"I'm free fallin"

A blaze of bullets decorated Deadpool's path as he twisted his body and lowered his legs as he plummeted downwards until he found himself running down the Daily Bugle and reaching into his pocket.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Deadpool's second voice wondered.

"Making a phone call" Deadpool responded as his fingers dashed in the numbers.

 _"Shouldn't you like, jump first?"_ Deadpool's first voice suggested in a worried tone.

A moment of realism bounced off the seemingly mad man's mind "Oh yeah I probably sh...oh wait it's ringing"

 **Information Technology Lab, S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

A man with tinted glasses wandered aimlessly around the circuit of computers.

It seemed as though he was surrounded by every technology he had ever heard or read about.

"How the hell did I get here?" he whispered to himself in amazement.

"Simple, Jack" a coy man in a dark suit with combed over brown hair approached the bedazzled man "You earned it, my name is Agent Coulson, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D".

"Wow" Jack replied "S.H.I.E.L.D really isn't just a bunch of people in black suits, how did you find out my identity so quick?"

Coulson chuckled "We pride ourselves on information and to be honest a codename like Weasel isn't the most believable name."

"I..." Jack attempted.

RING RING

An awkward stare emerged from Coulson as Jack tried his best to maintain his confident look.

RING RING

"Do you want to answer that?" Coulson said as his hands slipped into his pockets.

"I..." Jack glanced towards his phone "Oh, it's my Mom, sorry this will just take a moment."

Jack swiped his smartphone.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASELLLLLLLLLLLL" Deadpool shrieked Weasel's ear drum into an almost deafened state.

"Hi, mom what's up?" Weasel said as he adjusted his tie and patience.

A loud burst of noise screamed across the phone once again with an abrupt pause.

"Mom?" Weasel questioned.

Deadpool continued "Nothing much, just jumped off the Daily Bugle and into a billboard before shattering my legs, but we're recovering."

Weasel turned towards the opposite side of the room "Now really isn't a good time Mom."

Deadpool popped back in his pelvis "Oh, no problem I'll leave you alone sweetie just trace this number for me would you old sport?"

Weasel smiled "Oh okay Mom it'll be there soon. Just please don't call next time I'm in a secret organisation"

 **Puck's Bar, Toronto, Canada**

The mysterious man inhaled the smell of alcohol and crushed underused nuts as a spark of inspiration whisked through his head.

"Chips are looking a little low, as well as my interest, how about we make things a little more fun?"

Puck stroked his chin "The quicker I get you lunatics out of my bar the better, but what's your idea of fun exactly?"

The man explained "The winner of the next round gets all the winnings, the player with the lowest hand or folds has to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" Kane questioned.

"Very well then" Silver Fox smiled as she counted up her cards and enthusiastically waved her gun.

"I'm in" said Silver Fox.

"I'M IN" said Kane.

"I'M OUT, but show me your damn hands" demanded Puck.

 **Client's Bunker**

A sole light led Deadpool through the seemingly pitch dark bunker.

He hid behind one of the many tower computers in the bunker.

It seemed as though there was more data here then one man could process.

The client observed forty different locations on his screen from the Morlocks to The Avengers he could see what was going to happen before it did.

Deadpool placed his pistol on to his client's head. "Sorry I'd to interrupt your Saturday morning cartoons but why did you want me to go to that address and who are you?"

The client calmly responded "Huh, for a man who prides himself on chaos you're really keen on being one step ahead aren't you? you can put down the gun Wade. I both saw and heard you entering the bunker if I wanted you dead you would be dead."

"Why?" Deadpool inspected indefinitely.

The client pointed towards his cramped window "I wanted you to go to the address and stop the woman who tried to kill both me and you."

"Tried?" Deadpool wondered "I thought you were at least a zombie or a Gallifreyan."

The client renounced "No, the man she killed was a convict on his last day before execution. I gave him a choice, a chance at freedom as my decoy or to end up the same way he was going to. You failed to save him but that was the plan."

Deadpool got ready to pull his trigger as the client continued "I installed a high speed camera to catch images of her face, to confirm my suspicions and I was right, my God I was right."

The need to pull the trigger was both increasing and subsidising as Deadpool continued to investigate "Who is she?"

The client turned towards the gun that was facing him "For the past month I've been receiving anonymous letters with the same handwriting and just last night I received a uniform with an X symbol on the shoulder pads. She was a part of new team of X-men who were sent to save the original team that were led by Cyclops. Her name is Sway and she will do everything she can to kill both me and now you. Please I need your help, my name is Forge."

 **Puck's Bar, Toronto, Canada**

Silver Fox gently placed her cards on the table "Ladies first boys, I've got a full house".

Garrison Kane eagerly followed "Straight flush. and you?"

"Royal Flush" the man exclaimed.

The man emerged into the light fully for the first time his name was Bullseye he wore a blue suit with a target on his forehead as both a challenge to his enemies and a warning.

Bullseye gathered up the chips "And don't worry about telling me that secret Foxy, I already know all of yours."

Silver Fox's eyebrow peaked "Is that so?"

Bullseye shoved the chips into a plastic bag "Yup, but you can have mine. The truth is, I was supposed to kill both of you, excluding the little one of course since he isn't a part of the game".

Kane and Silver Fox readied their weapons as Bullseye began to pour two shots "But our little get together was nice, here take these".

Bullseye handed the two shot glasses with a milky substance.

Kane began to laugh "If you really expect me to drink your poison assassin, then you are a fool."

Bullseye's cheeks bulged with glee "Nope, see that's where you're wrong, this is the antidote, you've been drinking the poison all night."

One last moment of doubt complimented Fox and Kane's faces before eventually the two crawled across the table and impolitely guzzled back the substance.

Bullseye patted Puck on the back "Thanks for the night little guy, oh and if you see Wade let him know that once I'm done having fun he's next on my list."


End file.
